Forsaken Force
by TheAnomally
Summary: Peace and tranquility are coming to an end in Briarcliff. The Rangers are wondering why, as they regain their powers. Udonna worries as decision from the past start to affect the present.
1. Chapter 1

-Something in the Air-

Vida Rocca headed home by herself; she had left Madison to talk with Nick who obviously been feeling less than happy. She listened to her tunes as she wove her way through the streets towards her abode, she was ready to eat, and sleep. She was also dreading the ongoing war she was having with her Mother about her choice in hair color. Her Mother wanted to see her wear more pink, as in dresses, not dye her hair pink. Vida smiled wickedly as she remembered the look on her parents faces when she had come to breakfast wearing the new hue. She was about to laugh a little when a wind shear caused her to stop and cover her face.

"What was that, a freak downdraft?!" She asked no one in particular.

She was about to continue on her way when a glowing pastel blue circle appeared on the ground in front of her. Even though she had no powers anymore she did not run, but stood her ground waiting to see what would come.

A hooded figure wearing a warrior's outfit of pale blue and black rose out of the darkness in the circle. The person pushed the hood down revealing a pretty good looking guy with pale skin and true blue colored long hair.

He pointed at Vida. "Fairy Ranger of the Air! I am here to challenge you; I am Michael, of the Forsaken Force!"

The former Power Ranger narrowed her eye. "You can challenge me all you want, but I won't fight you, we are at peace with this world and yours!"

He shook his head. "That peace is a mere illusion, and I know you no longer have your power. As a gesture of good will; I give you this back, you foolishly left it behind."

He held out his hand, and Vida moved back a bit. In his palm a pink orb formed and he lobbed it at Vida; who caught it easily. The orb glowed beautifully, and in it fluttered a pair of fairy wings. She knew in an instant that these were her powers, but they had been taken in their last fight.

"Where did you get this?" Vida asked.

He shrugged. "In the Underworld, where else? Your powers were taken not destroyed; if you had the correct teaching you could have easily gotten them back."

Vida frowned, this guy had a complex, he reminded her of Madison when she was feeling intellectually superior.

"So we fight, I beat you and then what?!" Vida asked him. "You slink back to wherever lick your wounds and come back?! What's the point?!" Vida exclaimed.

Michael smiled. "Fight me and find out, but as a secondary gesture I will come back when you are ready to face me. You and your team have not battled in sometime and your abilities have dulled; I would not want an unfair advantage." His portal then formed under him and he started to sink into it. "I will call for you when you are ready; practice hard Ranger, we'll meet again!"

The fighter then vanished leaving Vida reaching out trying to stop him.

"WAIT!" She lunged at him.

She stood, clutching her orb wondering if this was serious, and what had just happened. She changed course to head off to Rootcore; she needed to tell Udonna. As she moved, she could not help but think about her challenger's beautiful smile; the heat from the blush on her cheeks, only worked to annoy her.


	2. Chapter 2

-Meanwhile in Briarwood.—

Nick, Vida, Madison, Xander, and Chip were getting used to living a normal life. They were working full time at the record store, and just mainly getting on with their lives. Toby was dating Nikki, formerly known as Necrolai, and her daughter Leelee was still deeply infatuated with Phineas.

Xander placed some disks in the sales bin. "Can you believe it guys? We saved the city, and now we can get back to a normal life."

The Aussie smiled as he looked to get replies from his friends. Vida was too busy listening to the new track she had thrown together on the turn tables.

"We didn't do it alone, we had help from well everyone." Madison said placing her chin on his shoulder.

Nick nodded and went back into the office to check on shipping and receiving updates. Chip was the only one who was depressed about the whole thing. He missed the adventures the fights and meeting all the supernatural citizens. Vida took off the earphones and patted Chip on the shoulder

"Don't worry we can still have adventures that don't involve monsters, danger, and ugh the pink uniform." Vida said catching the tail end of the conversation.

Since the end of their duty as guardians, they seemed to be pairing off into their old groups. Since coming home from visiting with his adoptive parents Nick's mood had been less than happy. It seems that the meeting between the sets of parents went less than stellar. Nick spent more time in the office as well as in Rootcore; they could only guess he was still getting used to being "The Light". He still did not really have any idea what that meant.

Toby came out and held his arms out wide, "The sun is shining, by heart is full of love, and you guys can scram!" Toby waited for everyone to leave, but no one moved. "I mean it, get out! It's a BEAUTIFUL day; go out, play, be young, and enjoy at least one day off!"

Not needing to be told twice, everyone grabbed their stuff and left; soon they decided to go to the park. Chip, Vida, Nick, and Xander, threw a Frisbee around, while Maddie sat at a picnic table in the shade and read. Nick spent a little time with her, before standing off to the side to tune up his motorcycle.

"Chip, mate you throw like a girl." Xander teased.

Charles 'Chip' stuck his tongue out at his friend. "You would know."

"Hey ladies no fighting, now throw me the disc." Vida shouted at them. "Come on Maddie, you can read at school!" She shouted at her sister and hurled the disc at her. "You too Nick, that bike is so well maintained it'll run for centuries!" She yelled at him.

The multi-colored disc landed softly right on top of Maddison's book; Chip and Xander whooped in appreciation of Vida's skill. The record spinner was an expert with anything flat and disc-like; Maddie picked up the Frisbee and joined the others in passing it around, and after a bit Nick joined them.


	3. Chapter 3

-Deep underground.—

Past the upper levels were the Hidiacs were created, below the arena where Morticon tested his soldiers, and below the realm of the former Ten Terrors. Deep in the darkness; a castle sat on the murky earth. Down the shadowed halls voices could be heard whispering; in the main hall an ornate trio of thrones glistened in the dimness. On the largest throne a regal lady sat, her hair was black as pitch, and her gown was soft ebony. Her eyes though were a contrast, they were glacier blue. She raised her hand and five magic circles appeared on the ground. Out of the portals five soldiers rose and kneeled in front of the lady.

In unison they said, "What is your command my lady?"

"The time has come; The Light has been revealed and has come of age. The white sorceress has betrayed her contract; the scales have been unbalanced. Go to the surface and find the former guardians, and give them these." She said and held out five colored glowing orbs. "It would be unfair to attack unarmed guardians."

The woman had easily recovered the guardians' magic after it had been absorbed by the Dark Master. She was fair, but even that pure trait was being eaten up by the white witch's actions.

"Go now work swiftly!" She commanded them.

In a blink, the five warriors vanished from sight using different elemental means. The regal Lady smiled as she waited for the Chaos to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

-Something in the Air-

Vida Rocca headed home by herself; she had left Madison to talk with Nick who obviously been feeling less than happy. She listened to her tunes as she wove her way through the streets towards her abode, she was ready to eat, and sleep. She was also dreading the ongoing war she was having with her Mother about her choice in hair color. Her Mother wanted to see her wear more pink, as in dresses, not dye her hair pink. Vida smiled wickedly as she remembered the look on her parents faces when she had come to breakfast wearing the new hue. She was about to laugh a little when a wind shear caused her to stop and cover her face.

"What was that, a freak downdraft?!" She asked no one in particular.

She was about to continue on her way when a glowing pastel blue circle appeared on the ground in front of her. Even though she had no powers anymore she did not run, but stood her ground waiting to see what would come.

A hooded figure wearing a warrior's outfit of pale blue and black rose out of the darkness in the circle. The person pushed the hood down revealing a pretty good looking guy with pale skin and true blue colored long hair.

He pointed at Vida. "Fairy Ranger of the Air! I am here to challenge you; I am Michael, of the Forsaken Force!"

The former Power Ranger narrowed her eye. "You can challenge me all you want, but I won't fight you, we are at peace with this world and yours!"

He shook his head. "That peace is a mere illusion, and I know you no longer have your power. As a gesture of good will; I give you this back, you foolishly left it behind."

He held out his hand, and Vida moved back a bit. In his palm a pink orb formed and he lobbed it at Vida; who caught it easily. The orb glowed beautifully, and in it fluttered a pair of fairy wings. She knew in an instant that these were her powers, but they had been taken in their last fight.

"Where did you get this?" Vida asked.

He shrugged. "In the Underworld, where else? Your powers were taken not destroyed; if you had the correct teaching you could have easily gotten them back."

Vida frowned, this guy had a complex, he reminded her of Madison when she was feeling intellectually superior.

"So we fight, I beat you and then what?!" Vida asked him. "You slink back to wherever lick your wounds and come back?! What's the point?!" Vida exclaimed.

Michael smiled. "Fight me and find out, but as a secondary gesture I will come back when you are ready to face me. You and your team have not battled in sometime and your abilities have dulled; I would not want an unfair advantage." His portal then formed under him and he started to sink into it. "I will call for you when you are ready; practice hard Ranger, we'll meet again!"

The fighter then vanished leaving Vida reaching out trying to stop him.

"WAIT!" She lunged at him.

She stood, clutching her orb wondering if this was serious, and what had just happened. She changed course to head off to Rootcore; she needed to tell Udonna. As she moved, she could not help but think about her challenger's beautiful smile; the heat from the blush on her cheeks, only worked to annoy her.


	5. Chapter 5

-Rocky Meeting-

Xander Bly hissed as yet again, another mosquito decided to feast on him. He smacked it, the slapping sound bounced off the trees around him. He was bored, hungry, thirsty, but mostly bored. He had veered away from the others opting to take a short cut through the little patch of woods near his house. He forgot that it had rained not too long ago and now the glen was teeming with bloodsucking little annoyances with wings.

Xander slapped at another. "Least they are just annoying and not deadly."

He was thinking about all the animals in Australia that could kill you in an instant. He shook his head and moved forwards, no point in getting caught bloodless and talking to yourself.

Xander leaped over an exposed root. "A cross-country board would be awesome right about now."

He skipped over another root, but then slipped on one as the ground trembled under him. "What gives, an earthquake here?"

Briarwood was not a place of earthquakes unless some super baddy was spewing from the evil depths of the magic realm. The ground shook more, as a portal opened and a hooded figure wearing a warrior's outfit of brown and black rose from the inkiness. The person pushed the hood down revealing a normal looking guy with dark skin and true chestnut colored short hair.

The Aussie shook his head. "Wow mate was that you making the earth move? You know there are easier ways to come topside, and no need to hide in the woods. There is peace now, we're all awesome with the mystical realm."

"Peace, what a vague label for ignorant denial Minotaur Ranger of Terra." The figure in brown smirked.

Xander crossed his arms over his chest. "What does that mean?" He started to get an uneasy vibe from the other guy. "Look friend, I don't know what your deal is, but I don't have time for this." He then signed. "I'm not a Ranger anymore, just a regular guy now."

Best to just shut the other guy down, than get caught in a depressing go around, that could end up getting heated.

Xander went to go around the other guy. "Peace out, man."

"Harmony, but not for too much longer, I was merely sent to give you this." An emerald glow started to emanate from the other youth, stopping the Aussie in his tracks. "My name is Gabriel, and I believe this is yours." With that he pulled out an emerald orb from within the fold of his cloak.

The green sphere had a shape of a bulls head on it, and it glowed fiercely; Xander's eyes widened, there were his powers being held by another. He stepped back as his want to regain his powers was quashed by no wanting to get his butt kicked by this magical being. Perhaps he could initiate 'Plan Xander' and try sweet talking the guy, but then he thought against it.

"Don't worry I find no sport in defeating a weak opponent." Gabriel said with a slight smile with that he tossed the sphere to Xander. "Do not bother saying you are not frail, compared to me you are no more than a newborn trying to learn how to walk." He said with a smile. "Train and become strong, and then we'll meet again." He commanded.

Before Xander could think up some witty come backs, the other guy was gone. Holding his powers in his hand; he changed direction and headed for Rootcore.


	6. Chapter 6

-Colorful Darkness—

Helmet-less Nick was enjoying the roar of the engine, the wind in his hair, and the sun on his skin. He had come out on the road to clear his mind, trying to figure out his home life, and his dating life was heavy in his thoughts. He had been Nick Russell plain old human for so long, but now that was not the case. Maddie was so supportive, but she could not understand the shattering effect of this new knowledge. She had tried earlier but they had just ended up arguing, and he then had drove off on his bike leaving her and her endless supply of tears. He was not just a human; he was a magical being, the son of a powerful sorceress and a heroic warrior. How did he fit into the dynamic of his old life with all these new additions? Not to mention the loss of his ranger powers and his inability to figure out his new role as 'The Light', whatever that meant beyond his legendary parentage. Soon his ponderings were interrupted by a sputtering and popping noise coming from his bike.

"What?! Not now!" He said with an annoyed sigh.

The motorcycle then gasped and then died; Nick rolled his eyes and glided to the side of the road. He stopped and got off the cycle; he wished he had his helmet, so he could have thrown something. He needed to wait for the engine to cool a bit, and he hoped it was something he could easily fix with the few tools he had on hand. He sat on the grass, and wished he had a little magic to fix the bike. He then heard cawing noises, at first he thought nothing of it until the noise increased in number and volume. He looked around and noticed a pretty good collection of crows gathered on a nearby tree; above it was a swirling black cloud of ebony birds. It was mesmerizing, pretty, and a little intimidating all at the same time. The swirling murder of crows dove at the ground and then burst away revealing a hooded figure in a black cloak.

The person walked across the field and called out to him. "Nick Russell, Phoenix Ranger of fire!"

Reflexively Nick leapt up and assumed a fighters stance, was person a threat, or just a wayward magical being who know his parents. If the latter was the case they would have called him Bowen, so then who was she?

The dark cloak swayed, as the figure covered the distance between them, when the being was close enough they stopped and held out their hands revealing no weapons. The person then pushed the hood down revealing a girl with dark red hair and pale skin' the mantle she wore fluttered open revealing a warrior's outfit of black and dark purple. Her left eye was light lilac, and her right eye was bright golden.

She then spoke again. "I am Kali, and I have something that belongs to you." She held her hands shoulder length apart and closed her eyes, between her palms a red orb appeared with golden glowing bird on the surface.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

His power source like the others had been taken by the Master, and then lost to the underworld.

She threw the orb to him and watched him catch it. "Is the why really that important?"

"In this case, yea, it could be a trap." He responded forcefully.

She nodded. "Fair enough, but you can feel it. The power of the blaze, the heart of the phoenix, and know that his is no lie. Your powers have been retrieved, and are rightfully yours, if it had been any other way, you and your team would have been unable to wield them as you had."

She was right, Nick could feel the familiar sensation of his powers, and the energy was undeniable.

"What's the catch?" He then asked skeptically. "You probably want something in return; no one around here just gives up something this important without strings attached." He said. "So what are YOU after, my soul, Udonna, or Leanbow?!" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Cause if that is it, then you can just forget it, and take this back with you!"

She shook her head. "All that is no concern of mine; your powers are returned to you, so you can wield them once more." She looked at him. "There is a great imbalance that will cause catastrophes the likes for which your kind have never witnessed."

"We know all about chaos, we faced The Master and the Ten Terrors and beat them all!" He gloated.

She looked seriously at him and took a step closer. "Octomus was naught but a pale parody; a caricature of evil, you know nothing of the annihilation to come!" She gestured around them. "All this unity is but an illusion; there is danger coming, you would be wise to prepare for it!" She then turned to go, but she stopped to look at him once again. "Train and become strong once again, and then we will meet, and you will learn what true havoc entails!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" The Udonna commanded as she leapt from a portal.

She then fired a blast of snow and ice at the girl in black with her snow staff; she ran and stood in front of Bowen.

Kali easily avoided the blast. "My business is done here White Ranger."

With that she vanished in a burst of black feathers; Nick was left holding his powers and staring at an empty field.

Orb in hand proved that this was no illusion; he looked at Udonna. "What was that about Mom? You didn't have to do that; she wasn't attacking me."

She turned on him; fear was all over her features she gripped his arm with a vice like hold.

"Stay away from her! I can't believe she would…" Udonna then stopped as she saw the Crimson Orb he was holding. "What is SHE up to?!" She murmured.

Nick winced. "Ow that hurts, what's going on?!"

Nick wrenched his arm out of her grip and marveled that the only one who had hurt him was Udonna.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to….I didn't mean to…" She looked shocked and without another word she vanished through a portal of her own.

Nick stood dumbfounded, alone next to an empty field. "You could have taken me with you…"

A crow released a series of squawks as if it were laughing at him; it flew overhead as it passed over a single black feather drifted down and landed on the tank of his bike. The plume spun a bit and then started to glow like a crystal; when it vanished the biked roared to life. He smiled at the change of events; mounted the bike and sped back to Briarcliff.


	7. Chapter 7

-Songs of the Waves—

Madison Rocca sniffled as she walked down the street towards her home; needless to say her alone time with Nick had been a total bust. He was troubled and trying to retreat into his thoughts. She had been interviewing him on video, getting his feelings on how it felt to have his real parents back as well as all the other stuff. When he had started to retreat into his thoughts she persisted; trying to get him to open up about his whole magical side, the more he withdrew the more she kept at it, but it only ended up making him mad. In the end the talk dissolved into an argument where Nick left and roared out of town leaving her in tears in the park. As she walked, a quiet tune streamed into her ear, it was melodic and rather soothing. She stopped and listened more; her feet carrying her towards the song. As she closed in on the mystery aria, she wondered who in town had that type of talent, and she lifted her camera ready to film whoever it was. In the clearing near a small pond was a girl dressed in a hooded cloak the hood was down. The girl had wavy white blond hair and peach skin. Her voice was clear and her song was refreshing like a cool ocean breeze. She danced her fingers through the water of the pond as she resonated the last note.

She then stood up and faced Madison; she wore a warrior's outfit of aquamarine and black. "Looks like the little fish has wandered away from the pool."

"Excuse me?" Madison inquired.

The girl looked at Maddie and smiled. "Always with the tears; you're very silly, mermaid ranger of water."

Madison was taken aback, not only by the girl calling her my her Mystic Force title, but also the mystery woman's strange coral pink eyes.

The strange girl started to laugh. "Do you ever bore of wasting your feelings on males?" she started approach Madison. "Poor child things don't work out your way and you cry like that is EVER an intelligent solution."

"You don't know anything about me!" Her sadness was starting to morph into annoyance; she assumed a fighters stance.

The strange girl laughed at her again. "I know more about you and your lot then you'll ever know." She started to sing. "The Mermaid of the sea, cerulean in color but blue in mood, she cried day and night, in sadness over the Light."

Madison started to feel strange as the girl continued to sing; she tried to snap out of it.

The other girl seeing the human falter slightly on her feet stopped singing. "I did not come here to fight, or upset you, I am Mari of the Forsaken, and I have brought you something you are in dire need to regain."

"I…I don't need anything from you." Madison stammered.

The girl held out her hands, and in a flash a blue old appeared in between her palms. "This is yours, as you can see."

"My powers..." Madison felt the energy from her orb; she felt her senses become acute once more. "…where did you get that?"

Mari tossed the blue sphere at Maddy. "Does it really matter the where? What you need to concern yourself with is the Why…a horrible torrent is coming that will annihilate all you hold dear." Mari's voice became serious. "Train, become strong, and we will meet again, do not disappoint me. I expect a formidable foe, and not some weepy little mermaid."

With that omen, Mari vanished into a circle of aquamarine. Madison looked at her ranger powers, she was happy to have them back, but scared of what the other girl had said. She quickly changed her route and headed to Rootcore.


End file.
